Sick About You
by Tsukiko-Chama
Summary: One-Shot. What if Alice had an Affair with Zelman? What if she just couldn't stop no matter how much she hated it? R


Sick About You

* * *

A smoky haze hung low in the barely lit room. Only a few candles around the room were lit. The couple lay on either side of the bed, but didn't face each other. Zelman took a drag of his cigarette as he continued to stare up at the ceiling. He exhaled the smoke before glancing over at the blond haired vampire who lay with her back to him. Her golden tresses swirled in delicate curls across the black sheets. The lovely skin of her bare, pale back lay exposed to the cold, hazy hair of the room. He took another drag before putting out his half-smoked cigarette.

"Alice?" He moved to lie on his side, curling his arms around her, "Are you cold?"

She shook her head, but didn't push him away when he moved in closer. Vampires didn't get cold; they both knew that. It didn't seem to matter at this point though. Their bodies were nuzzled together between the sheets.

Alice closed her eyes and refused to look at the pair of arms that surrounded her. Her mind was only in one place right now. Jiro: her raven haired, dark eyed protector. She could practically hear his voice: Alice…Alice…What are you doing, Alice?  
Hot tears welled at the corners of her eyes and she arched her back away from the vampire behind her just before they spilled down her cheeks. She pulled the sheets tighter around her and curled into a ball as she cried.

Zelman stopped and watched her. Crying? He reached to set a hand on her shoulder but stopped. He didn't love her. It wasn't his job to comfort her. In fact, it was probably his fault that she was crying.

"Alice," his voice wasn't warm or comforting or anything she expected—it was cold, "Alice, why are you crying?"

She shook her head and curled tighter, keeping her back to him. She was dwindling down into that pit of self-loathing she felt when she did this. She didn't even love Zelman, so why did she do this? Why did she betray Jiro like this by seeing another man? Why did she do this?

Zelman felt a growl forming in his throat, "Alice, why are you crying?"

She shook her head again just before he pinned her to the mattress. She let out a gasp and met his eyes. They glowered down at her, sparking in a deep, ember-like crimson, "Answer me."

"I-I…" Her voice was caught in her throat, "I-I was just thinking…a-about Jiro…"

"What about him?" Zelman's eyes traced the waves of her golden hair as she spoke.

"This," She sniffled, "This isn't fair to him."

Zelman felt a growl rupture from his throat just as he lit the ends of a lock of her hair on fire. Alice's eyes went wide as the flame neared her. He was going to burn her. He was going to do it. She closed her eyes and bit her lip just before he snapped and the flame ceased, leaving nothing more than an ashen trail, staining her golden hair. She opened her eyes and glanced up just before Zelman's hand delivered a harsh slap over her cheek. She cried out just as her hand came up to touch her reddening skin.

"You're right," He moved from pinning her to the mattress, "It isn't fair to him because he loves you."

She swallowed before looking to the side away from him.

He glared, "And he deserves better than trash like you," She turned and glared up at him just before the next words could leave his mouth, "Get out of here, Alice."

She pushed him away and got up off the bed before pulling on her underclothes and her soft pink dress. "I hate you, Zelman," she hissed before storming out the door and slamming it behind her.

He let out a sigh before lying back on the bed and lighting another cigarette. It didn't matter how many times she said that. It didn't matter how much she loved Jiro or even matter how much she hated him. He didn't care how much she insisted she was done with this or how many times she stormed out the door.

Because he knew they were done…until the next time.

* * *

Word Count: 715  
Date of Completion: 2/25/14  
Time of Completion: 7:58 pm  
Disclaimer: I do not own Black Blood Brothers.  
Notes: The idea came to me at first as something extremely impossible, but as I worked it in my head I sort of worked out a scenario where it seemed plausible. This is strictly a one-shot, so it won't be continued, but I would greatly appreciate any reviews that you can give.  
Dedications: Thanks to one of my dearest friend, my Imouto-Chan. You helped me figure this out, despite the fact that you didn't really agree with it and I thank you so much for that. Love you, Babe. Also to my dear readers: Thank you so much for the reads and the reviews and the favorites and the follows.  
Love Always,  
Tsukiko-Chama


End file.
